


Reset #218

by Kasasagibashi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, unseen reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagibashi/pseuds/Kasasagibashi
Summary: In a series of millions of resets, statistically one of them had to end up with Tahani as Eleanor's soulmate and Jason as Chidi's.





	Reset #218

"… And this is your ideal apartment. You've got a library filled with every philosophical work ever written, a well-lit office area, and a contemplation nook."  
"It's perfect. I mean, of course it is. This _is_  the Good Place, after all. It'd be weird if it wasn't perfect. That'd kind of defeat the whole 'Good Place' thing, right?  I am so excited to just _t_ _ear_  into my writing with no distractions."  
"Uh, about that - there is one other thing. Here in the Good Place, soulmates are real. Now, some soulmates are a romantic connection, some are purely platonic. But you, you have a special soulmate. You have a what I guess you could call a philosophical soulmate." Michael ushered in a yellow-robed man from the next room. "Chidi, meet Jianyu. He was a Taiwanese monk who dedicated his life to seeking enlightenment and ultimate knowledge - much like yourself. You two share a deep bond based in the dedicated search for moral truth. Now, while alive, Jianyu kept a strict vow of silence - a vow he's keeping here in the Good Place."

Chidi looked over as the monk was inspecting a bust of Kant. "Well, I guess he'll be a nice sounding board for ideas."  
"That's the spirit! In the interest of making your stay here as perfect as possible, Jianyu will be staying with you. That way, you'll never be lonely! Isn't that great?"  
Michael smiled brightly while opening the door. He turns and waves as he leaves.  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Don't forget the neighborhood welcome party tonight!"

 

  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
   
 

Chidi didn't know how it ended up here. Jiany -- no, **JASON** \-- Jason told him a few weeks ago that he wasn't really a Taiwanese monk and that he was _actually_ a DJ from Florida and that he was pretty sure this was all a mistake and he made Chidi promise not to tell Michael who "might be a cop". Which, admittedly, was a lot to handle. The stomach ache after that discussion was a doozy, even for Chidi.  
  
But that didn't explain why he was now wrapped up in Jason's arms on the couch. He tried replaying the conversation up to this point in his head. He'd started out by explaining, once again, the moral quandary inherent in taking someone's place who deserved to be here. He had been just about to tell Jason that they needed to go to Michael and confess. _Maybe the Bad Place isn't so bad! Maybe they'll be lenient since we told the truth! I mean, telling the truth is always good and that has to count for something, right?_ He didn't get the chance though - Jason had made his move when Chidi was taking a breath. He'd reached across the couch and pulled Chidi into a kiss before he could keep going. And, weirdly enough, Chidi leaned into it.

 

 Maybe he was lonely. Or maybe he wasn't as straight as he'd thought. Jason **was** really handsome and his lips were so soft. And his arms were so strong. And … and…  
  
Chidi let himself relax into the embrace _. Being the little spoon was kind of nice_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fic ever but I couldn't get this out of my head. I also can't bring myself to write actual smut so I'll just leave it here.
> 
> Sorry it's so short OTL


End file.
